Ya Tebya Lyublyu - Aishiteru
by NagisaUnagi
Summary: ketika sang pria Asia itu meninggalkan seorang gadis Eropa dirumahnya...


**Hetalia: Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: maybe Typos, OOC, Rate M, No Lemon, etc**

**Pairing: BelaPan (Belarus x Japan)**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di sebuah kota kecil. Tepatnya di sebuah gang yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.<p>

"TOLOOONG!" seseorang yang sepertinya itu suara wanita menjerit histeris. Benda tajam dan mengkilat itu siap untuk mengiris leher mulus sang wanita. Saudara wanitanya tak bisa melakukan apapun karena ia sedang disekap dan kepalanya ditutup oleh sebuah karung.

Seperti pahlawan. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam itu datang. Selang beberapa detik. Penjahat itu kini tubuhnya menjadi terbagi dua antara badan dan kaki. "Apa dia seorang samurai?" gerutu rekan penjahat yang melihat rekannya terbagi dua.

Dengan cepat. Lelaki itu menebas tubuh para penjahat. Baja tajam panjangnya itu meneteskan cairan merah. Dengan tatapan horror. Ia segera menolong wanita yang berteriak tadi.

"Nona! Anda baik baik saja?!" Tanya nya

"Kiku… kau Kiku Honda kan?" kata wanita itu

"Y-ya? Apa jangan jangan kau… Katyusha?!" seru kiku sambil mengingat wanita yang didekapannya. Sayangnya wanita itu kini sedang sekarat. Luka tusuk di perutnya lumayan parah.

"Aku ada sa..tu permin..taan un..tukmu… boleh?" katanya terbata bata. Kiku mengangguk menyetujui

"Tolong jaga adikku—demi aku… mau ya? Kau—bisa memilikinya jika.. kau mau— kau mengin..carnya sudah lama.. kan?" katanya ngawur. Kiku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Namun ia langsung mengangguk. Lalu Katyusha menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ketika Kiku akan berbicara. Kiku segera membaringkan Katyusha. Dan langsung membuka ikatan yang melingkar di tangan dan kakinya serta benda yang menutup kepala adik Katyusha itu.

Dilihatnya wajah cantik rupawan. Namun kini dibanjiri air mata yang meleleh. Mata indahnya itu mulai berkaca kaca seakan melihat sesosok malaikat penolong. "K-kiku… aku—takut sekali… kak Katyusha.. aku—sangat—" katanya terputus putus sambil memeluk Kiku erat.

"Tenanglah Natalia… kau masih memiliki ku…" kiku berusaha menenangkan.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu. Kini Natalia dapat melupakan sedikit sedikit pengalaman pahit di hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya Tebya Lyublyu - Aishiteru<strong>

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" sapa lelaki Asia itu sambil mengusap kepala Natalia yang baru saja pulang dari dunia mimpi. Natalia, si cewe dari benua Eropa itu hanya mengkerutkan dahi. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak mengerti kata kata Kiku.

"Ahahaha… maaf, pasti kau tak tahu maksud perkataanku… oke, selamat pagi!" Kiku melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat ekspresi Natalia sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku lapar—" seru Natalia dengan polos.

"Hm.. baiklah, aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu" respon Kiku sambil menggeser pintu dan menuju ke dapur.

Kini sepertinya Kiku sudah sangat menyukai—tidak! Itu bukan kata yang tepat—mungkin yang tepat adalah, ia sudah sangat mencintai Natalia!

Ia telah menganggap Natalia sebagai _waifu_-nya. Namun sayangnya Natalia tidak menyadari akan perasaan Kiku.

Sambil menyantap sarapannya. Kiku terus memandangi wajah Natalia. Natalia tak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia hanya fokus pada sarapannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kota pagi ini untuk membeli sesuatu. Tolong kau jaga rumah ya?" sahut Kiku

"Iya, cerewet!" jawab Natalia dingin sambil berpaling ke halaman belakang untuk menyiram bunga matahari yang ia tanam.

Ia mendekap Natalia. "Tolong jangan terima tamu yang datang kemari, oke?" setelah mencium kening Natalia. Ia langsung bergegas pergi. Natalia menatap batang hidungnya hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Natalia melihat sebuah buku—lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah Note atau buku harian, ya semacamnya lah?— di meja. Ia langsung membuka dan membacanya.

_Rambut dirty blonde yang indah_

_Mata violet yang memancarkan segala impian_

_Paras secantik boneka_

_Aku bisu seribu kata_

_Hanya sebuah kalimat untuknya_

"_Aku Mencintaimu"_

_Ku harap aku bisa mengatakan itu padanya_

Natalia terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka halaman sebelumnya. Dilihatnya foto kiku dan seorang gadis Asia berambut cokelat dengan ahoge. Tertulis di bawahnya

_Aku merindukanmu… namun aku ingin segera melupakan mu…_

Buku apa ini? Pikir Natalia. Ia penasaran. Dan segera membaca seluruh isi buku itu.

Saat sampai di halaman terakhir. Ia melihat foto dirinya yang sedang terlelap. Matanya menyorot kalimat yang tertera di bawah foto itu.

_Ku harap aku bisa menyentuh bibir mungilnya itu dengan bibir ku_

Di bagian akhir buku itu terdapat secarik kertas. _Kertas apa itu?_ Pikir Natalia. Ia langsung mengambil kertas itu lalu segera menutup buku itu. Ia berpikir keras dan menyaring apa yang barusan ia baca. Ia berlalu menuju ke kamar. Lalu menggelar kasur dan tiduran diatasnya.

* * *

><p>Natalia masih memikirkan itu sampai sore hari. Cukup lama ia menunggu Kiku sampai rasanya ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia segera mencuci muka terlebih dahulu untuk membasuh peluh di wajahnya. Kembali ke kamar dan mengganti baju. Namun…<p>

_**GREEEKK….**_ "N-Natalia?" belanjaannya terjatuh begitu saja. Semburat merah di wajah Kiku tak bisa disembunyikan lagi saat melihat Natalia yang berada dihadapannya hanya memakai dalaman.

"M-m-maafkan aku! A-aku tak tahu jika kau sedang berganti pakaian!" katanya sambil hendak menutup kembali pintu.

Namun Natalia langsung menarik kerahnya dan menyeretnya masuk kamar. Kiku hanya diam menahan blush sambil dihujam beribu pertanyaan.

Jemari lentik Natalia membuka satu per satu kancing baju Kiku perlahan. Saat semua sudah terlepas. Ia menarik tubuh Kiku agar mendapatkan posisi duduk. Natalia langsung duduk dibelakang Kiku.

Dari belakang ia meraba tubuh bidang bagian depan Kiku. Kiku mengerejat menahan geli dan segera menangkap kedua tangan Natalia untuk menahannya agar tidak menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Kiku langsung memutar badannya dan mendorong Natalia hingga terjatuh—dalam posisi terlentang tepatnya.

"K-kau tahu.. Natalia?"

"Hn?"

"A-Aku sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu—tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya… Aku mencintaimu! _Aishiteru yo, Natalia_!" katanya dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

Natalia tak berkicau. Ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Kiku. Lalu dengan lembut, ia memeluk leher kiku. Tergambar senyum tipis di wajah mereka.

Kiku menyandarkan kepala Natalia ke bantal. Tatapannya menghipnotis pikiran Natalia. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Natalia. Ia terus menekannya. Kini mereka saling melumat. Sesekali ia menghisapnya. Natalia berusaha melepasnya karena sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Dengan mengambil ancang ancang. Kiku segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Natalia setelah Natalia mendapatkan cukup oksigen. Lidahnya mengamuk didalamnya membuat tubuh Natalia tersengat listrik. Natalia berusaha untuk mengusir agar lidah Kiku keluar dari mulutnya. Namun yang terjadi kini malah tarik menarik diantara mereka.

Kiku yang merasa sudah cukup puas langsung menuju leher mulus Natalia. Menciumnya dan memberikan bekas. Tangan kanannya meraba paha Natalia. Ia menggencat tubuh Natalia agar diam. Dadanya saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Terdengar suara desahan yang membuat Kiku semakin menjadi jadi. Suara hentakan kaki kini bertambah jelas terdengar.

Keringat mengalir diantara dua tubuh. Gadis Eropa itu seperti kejang kejang oleh tingkah Kiku. Sesekali ia mencakar tubuh Kiku agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa _bra_ yang ia gunakan telah terlepas gara gara ulah Kiku. Namun untungnya _pantsu_-nya masih menutupi bagian sensitifnya.

Setelah menyadari akan hal itu. Natalia menjerit meminta Kiku menghentikan ulahnya. Ia segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Lelaki Asia itu lalu terduduk dihadapan Natalia. Senyum lebarnya menghias di wajah orientalnya itu.

"Terimakasih, Natalia… kau tahu… selama ini aku ingin melakukan itu denganmu…" katanya sangat gembira

"Bodoh!" jawab Natalia tak peduli sambil menahan blush

"Hah? Atau jangan jangan kau juga menginginkannya?" goda kiku

"SHIIITTT—" pekik Natalia

"Aku tahu kok… hi hi hi…" Kiku terkekeh dan langsung mencium kilat Natalia dengan halus.

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Natalia langsung memeluk Kiku yang setengah tak berpakaian itu. Beberapa saat, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ia temukan tadi siang.

"M-marriage registration? Dapat darimana kau? Apa jangan-jangan…." Sedikit rona merah terpancar di wajah Kiku.

"Hm.. aku menemukannya di buku milikmu yang ada di meja! Aku ingin kau mengisinya juga!" jawabnya datar

"_Matte_! Tapi—itu—kan—aku… anu…"

"Aku tahu… lagi pula, Alfred _sudah tiada_. Ia kecelakaan saat pulang dari New York. Kurasa aku bisa melupakan secepat itu. Namun tak semudah itu melupakannya. Dan kau lah orang yang telah membuatku Move On darinya" jelas Natalia polos.

"Begitu kah… sama seperti tunanganku… ia sangat periang, lucu, menurut. Aku sangat menyukai rambutnya yang cokelat panjang itu sangat halus dan indah. Namanya Lin Yi Ling. Namun sayang. Seseorang membunuhnya ketika ia pulang dari pekerjaannya." Jelas Kiku

"Apakah wanita ber _ahoge_ yang difoto itu?"

Kiku mengangguk. Ia langsung mengambil pena dan menandatangani kertas itu. "Kau yakin dengan ini, Natalia?" Tanya nya memastikan sebelum menanda tanganinya.

"T-tentu bodoh!" cetus Natalia sambil membuang muka. Rona merahnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Terlihat sangat jelas di wajah cantik nan rupawannya itu.

"Kiku…" Natalia terdiam sebentar "_Ya Tebya Lyubyu!_" serunya sambil memeluk Kiku

"_Hm… Aishiteru…_"


End file.
